


Play It Right

by thorsicle (LadyCamillus)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Thor, Come play, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, In Public, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Rimming, Top Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCamillus/pseuds/thorsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki go to a movie and then they fuck (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ✧</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play It Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissNefer (thorduna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/gifts).



> This is a gift for [thorduna](thorduna.tumblr.com) that I said I'd write like a month ago oops... Better late than never!
> 
> Also BIG thank you to [hheimdall](hheimdall.tumblr.com) for helping me out when I got stuck and beta-ing the first half!

A bead of sweat rolled down Thor’s temple and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he tried and failed to focus on the movie playing in front of him. He shot Loki a glare through the dark of the theatre, but Loki was staring straight ahead at the movie, completely engrossed for all intents and purposes. Thor, however, knew full well that the smirk pulling at his lips had nothing to do with the film. 

The vibrator inside of him was turned up a notch and he couldn’t stop the small whine that slipped from his lips as he curled in on himself to try to alleviate the pressure. Loki lifted his hand to cover his mouth as his smiled widened.

\--

“It’ll be fun,” Loki said earnestly, holding out the plug for Thor to see.

Loki had mentioned the idea a week earlier while fucking. At the time Thor had eagerly said yes to everything he was saying, just desperate for that last push to send him over the edge.

Now, though, he was very sober and aware of what was being presented: Loki wanted to go out on a date while Thor wore a remote controlled vibrator.

His limits had been tested by Loki before, but there usually wasn’t a potential audience. If they were in public it was usually at a club where he had the opportunity to down a fair amount of liquid courage first.

Loki took Thor’s wrist in hand and set the vibrator in his palm, pushing Thor’s fingers closed around it. It jumped to life as Loki pressed a button on the remote and Thor felt a blush creep first up his cheeks and then down his neck as the vibrations made his hand and arm start to tingle. The idea alone had heat pooling in his belly, and he knew he would say yes. It was hard to deny Loki anything when he turned that doe eyed look on him, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t wary of how Loki envisioned it playing out.

He let a long, slow breath and looked from where the toy rested in his hand to Loki’s expectant expression.

“Yeah,” he said giving a small nod. “Yeah, let’s try it.”

The wicked grin that took over Loki’s face was almost enough to make him regret it.

\--

They’d gotten there a little late so the main part of the theatre was relatively full, but luckily the back row was empty save for one person on the far end. There was a handful of people in front of them, but as Thor was beginning to accept what they were doing it made the situation more exciting.

When the movie first started Thor had felt pretty confident about making it through. The vibrations weren’t low enough that he could ignore them, but without any other stimulation, it was just a strange sensation rather than a distinctly pleasurable one.

Twenty minutes in arousal was making itself known, heat slinking down to his gut and saturating his skin. He concentrated on breathing steadily and shifted as his cock began to harden.

Forty minutes and his cock was straining against his jeans as Loki intermittently increased and decreased the intensity of the vibrations. A pattern began to form where Loki would set it to the lowest setting for a couple minutes, then the next one up, and then the highest. He would leave it there until he heard Thor start to pant with the building pleasure before turning the vibrator off and letting Thor come down. And then it would start over again.

At this point, Thor had no idea what was happening in the movie. His mind was completely focused on the vibrations and anticipating the next setting change.

It was on full power just then and his breath was coming up short as he became almost dizzy with the need to come. He palmed at his cock to give it some sort of relief as he waited for the vibe to turn off again.

But it kept going.

His face flushed as he felt the heat under his skin reach a peak. The pressure in his groin was building towards an orgasm and if Loki didn’t turn the vibrator off now he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from coming.

“Loki….” he whispered pleadingly, not daring to say more in case the people in front of them heard.

Loki reached over and brushed his hand down Thor’s thigh before moving up to squeeze his cock through his jeans.

A moan escaped Thor before he could help it. The light rub and squeeze from Loki’s hand was enough to send him over the edge, and he arched in his seat, biting down on his lip to cut off any other sounds that tried to escape as his orgasm hit him hard. He rode it out with stuttering breaths, the movie and theatre around him temporarily falling away.

Loki took his hand back and turned off the vibrator, leaving Thor to enjoy the heavy bliss that followed a climax. Thor closed his eyes and sank down further in his seat, breathing hard as he came back to himself. The shouts and gunfire of a fight scene dragged him back into reality and a mild shock settled over him. He couldn’t believe he’d just come in his pants like some randy teenager.

He made to get up so he could clean himself up, but was stopped by a hand to his arm. Loki shook his head and looked far too smug about what had just happened. Thor huffed in annoyance as he flopped back down, the plug shifting with the movement, and was forced to sit there with cum slowly soaking through his pants.

Ten minutes later he cursed under his breath as the vibrator was turned back on to the lowest setting.

\--

Thor was immensely relieved when the door to Loki’s apartment closed behind them and they were in private again. He really should’ve check the run time on the movie Loki had picked before agreeing to it. After he came there had been another hour left of the film which had been enough time for him to recover and start to get hard again.

Thor barely gave Loki enough time to hang up his coat before he grabbed his upper arm in a vice grip and led him immediately to the bedroom. Loki laughed at his impatience but followed willingly enough. In the bedroom Thor spun around and pinned Loki hard to the wall in an aggressive and desperate kiss. When he let Loki breathe again they were both flushed with desire.

“Eager, are we?” Loki purred, his fingers dancing up Thor’s sides to wrap around him and stroke down his back.

Thor’s grip on his arms tightened and he absently thought it might be enough to bruise, but Loki showed no sign of caring so he didn’t either. “You’re a damn tease,” he growled into Loki’s ear, nipping at the lobe and pressing kisses to the pale column of his neck. He felt Loki’s laugh against his lips as he tipped his head back to give Thor more access.

“And here I thought being a tease meant getting you interested and leaving you hanging. You didn’t appreciate me letting you come?”

Thor pulled back and leveled him a steely gaze. He wanted to argue, to say how uncomfortable it was afterwards, to mention how embarrassing it would’ve been if someone had noticed the spot afterwards when they were walking out. He wanted to scold Loki about it, but the fact remained that he’d gotten such an adrenaline high having a forced orgasm in public. The orgasm had been short lived, but fuck if he hadn’t felt giddy for the rest of that damn movie.

Loki took his silence for an answer and grinned. “Let me show you some other things you might appreciate,” he said pushing lightly at Thor’s chest. Thor relaxed his grip and let Loki come away from the wall. “Strip,” Loki commanded as he took off his own shirt and pants. Thor just stood and watched as Loki bared himself, each piece of clothing hit the ground with a soft rustle until he was standing in his briefs, his semi visible through the thin cotton.

“Come on then, we need your clothes off for this next part. Unless you’ve decided you really love coming in your pants,” he added teasingly. Thor scoffed at him and then did as he was told, albeit with less grace than what Loki was capable of. Though Loki didn’t seem to mind the haste as he was watching Thor with the same level of intent that Thor had watched him.

Loki approached Thor after he’d stripped and mouthed at his jaw. Long fingers were quick to take his hair out of the bun it had been in and Thor let Loki take the lead. He ran the flat of his hands down Loki’s chest, reveling in lean muscle until he was met with the waistband of his underwear. 

“Come on,” he said affecting the same tone Loki had just used. “We need your clothes off too.” He hooked his fingers under the fabric and crouched to pull them down, placing a kiss to Loki’s hip along the way.

Loki clicked his tongue as Thor stood back up. “Cheeky,” he admonished.

Thor flashed him a grin before going to the bed and lying down on his back, letting his legs fall open for Loki to appreciate.

Loki was on him in a second and the kissing had a renewed fervor as Loki’s weight settled over his hips. Thor’s hands roamed everywhere he could reach on Loki from his thighs to his ink black hair, tugging, scratching, and petting. Their motions fell into a steady pace that had Thor getting lost in the intimacy and forgetting about whatever game Loki had planned. 

That’s when the plug inside of him jumped to life again. 

His hips bucked up and he cursed loudly into the kiss as the vibrations wracked through him. He hadn’t even seen Loki grab the remote.

Loki was laughing again and he sat up, resting his weight against Thor’s thighs. He ran the flat of his palms up Thor’s chest and then gave each of his nipples a tweak. Thor glared at him and grabbed his wrists, pulling them away from his chest.

“You play dirty,” he said trying to sound stern, but the effect was ruined by the breathlessness that came from the kiss and the stimulation.

“Mmm, you love it.” Loki leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before moving off of Thor to kneel between his legs instead of on them. The vibrations were turned off and Thor relaxed with a sigh, pulling up his knees and spreading them for Loki.

The hungry look that took over Loki’s features was always worth whatever Thor allowed to be done to him. They sometimes fought for who took control in the bedroom (both verbally and physically,) but in truth it almost never mattered. Just being with Loki like this was a thrill and a treat that he wanted to keep for as long as he could. As long as Loki would let him.

Slowly he felt the plug being pulled out of him and he threw an arm above his head, twisting the pillow in his grip. His breath stuttered as the widest part stretched him before slipping out completely.

Loki hummed in approval and traced a single finger around his rim causing Thor to be hyperaware of how open the extended period with the plug had left him.

“Delectable,” Loki purred, pushing Thor’s legs up towards his chest, exposing him further. “Almost good enough to eat.” He leaned in and kissed the inside of his thigh just above the knee. “You wouldn’t mind if I….?”

His words trailed off but his kisses trailed down and Thor’s heart quickened knowing where Loki was going with this.

“Hold yourself open for me.”

Thor cursed, his cock twitching against his stomach as he hurried to obey. With his knees almost to his shoulders and his hands grabbing and holding apart his own cheeks, Loki laid down on his stomach and pet the underside of his thighs before moving in closer. Those green eyes looked nothing short of wicked as he met Thor’s gaze before he licked a long stripe across his hole and up his perineum. He clenched at the feeling and then moaned as Loki did it again but slower. 

It started out with short teasing licks, the tip of Loki’s tongue circling the puckered flesh, and Thor was able to maintain his composure. He was breathing faster, but otherwise was able to quietly enjoy the sensation of a tongue at his ass, his cock growing harder by the second. Loki paused and hot breath tickled the wet skin. As he started again his tongue went straight to breaching him

“Oh, fu–” Thor dropped his head back against the pillow and his arms shook as he held himself in place. “Oh, god, Loki, yes,” he moaned as Loki began licking into him, pushing his tongue deeper and pulling out to circle his rim before going back in again. 

Thor wanted so badly to reach between his legs and start stroking his neglected cock. He’d been partially hard since the movie ended and now it was at the point where it was so hard it was almost painful. “Loki, please, shit, I need to come,” he panted, bring his head back up to watch Loki’s face disappear between his ass cheeks. It was nasty and he fucking loved it.

Loki pulled back and bit at the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Thor automatically jerked away and hissed at the sharp pain. Unexpectedly though, Loki obliged him and wrapped his fingers around Thor’s cock, stroking him hard and fast.

Thor cursed and begged in an all but incoherent litany as Loki went back to the short laps over his hole while jerking him off. His whole body was shaking and it took all of his concentration not to drop his legs as Loki played him until he was wound tight and on the verge of snapping.

He was so close, so so close, just another stroke and–

Loki gripped tight around the base of his cock and pulled his face away, stopping all stimulation, and Thor yelled out a curse, clenching his eyes shut as he was robbed of an orgasm at the last second. He dropped his legs and bucked his hips up trying to get Loki’s hand to move, but it stayed tight, cutting off the chance of release.

Loki let go all together and Thor was tempted to take over with his own hand, but as frustrating as it was he didn’t want to ruin the game Loki was playing, so he twisted the sheets in his hands hard enough that he felt the thin fabric rip under the pressure. His chest rose and fell quickly as the high of his near climax began to settle, a numb dissatisfaction fizzling through his skin. 

Loki, the bastard, just sat up and watched his struggles with a smug look until Thor had relaxed onto the bed again and was panting lightly. Nimble hands brushed lightly up Thor’s calves to his knees and back down again, guiding them apart to shuffled closer and kneel between them.

“That, my dear, is called being a tease,” Loki said, his eyes sparkling with mirth. If Thor hadn’t felt so exhausted in that moment he would’ve had half a mind to slap that look off his face. Loki was too cocky for his own good… yet it had always been part of what drew Thor in hard and fast.

“Stop being a dick and just put yours in me already,” Thor growled out, hooking an ankle around Loki’s hip to try and pull him closer.

Loki touched his hand to his heart and opened his mouth in a mocking gasp. “How rude,” he said, leaning over Thor and placing his hands on either side of his head so he was looking down on him. A glance down between them and he could see Loki’s hard cock hanging just above his. He pulled with his ankle again, but Loki resolutely kept the distance.

Thor frowned at that stupid, smug look Loki was giving him. It was endlessly frustrating that Loki didn’t feel the same urgency that was burning in Thor’s bones. His hands swept down Loki’s back and grabbed his ass.

“Loki please, I want you inside me,” he said, lifting his hips up to grind his leaking cock against Loki’s. Finally Loki showed some kind of response as he shivered and his eyes fluttered shut. When they opened they seemed twice as intense, his dilating pupils taking over the green.

“Tell me how much you want it,” Loki purred, lowering himself to grind against Thor and letting him feel how hard he was. Thor didn’t waste a second.

“I want it so bad, I want you to fuck me hard and make me feel amazing. I need you, Loki, come on _please_.”

Loki’s cheeks were becoming flushed and Thor watched as the pink tinge spread down to his chest. He stretched forward to grab the lube off of the bedside and then sat on his knees again, Thor eagerly hooked his hands under his legs to give Loki more access and he whined as he felt a single slicked finger tease around his hole before slipping in easily. 

“More,” Thor breathed immediately. He was sick of waiting—he wanted Loki _now_. 

“So impatient,” Loki chastised but he obliged anyways, adding a second finger and letting Thor feel the light stretch of it. More than the stretch he felt how long Loki’s fingers were, capable of finding his prostate with ease and rubbing it gently, making Thor shudder as a wave of heat ran through his body.

It was simultaneously torture and bliss—it felt so good but it wasn’t what he wanted. He bit his lips to keep from begging again, knowing Loki would move on when he was ready. 

Luckily Loki’s patience seemed to be thinning and soon he had three fingers in Thor with the intent of prepping rather than teasing. Sweat was dripping down Thor’s legs from where they were bent and down his back by the time Loki had finished. The bare head of Loki’s cock pressed against his hole and Thor groaned when Loki did nothing but rub it along his crack.

His heart skipped a beat when he met Loki’s dark eyes, his pretty lips pulling into a smile at Thor’s desperate expression. 

“What’s the magic word, Thor?” he said with a teasing lilt, his voice gone husky.

Thor’s mind took a moment to catch up and then he begged. “ _Please_ , Loki, jesus christ, plea– ah!”

Loki shoved in, cutting off Thor’s words. Thor almost sobbed with relief as Loki worked his hips until he was fully seated in Thor. He paused, touching his forehead to Thor’s as they both adjusted.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Loki murmured. Thor smirked and clenched around Loki’s cock making him gasp and curse. It was enough to push him to action, his cock slowly pulling out to the head and then sliding back in. He did that a few more times before setting a steady pace that had heat burning Thor’s cheeks and winding down his spine.

“More,” he whispered, watching Loki’s face intently. “Fuck me hard, I know you want to.”

Loki licked his lips and groaned. A moment later he was building up to the hard pace that Thor was aching for, the slick sounds and the slapping of skin on skin filling the room. Thor keened and grabbed Loki by the neck, pulling him down for a rough kiss. Every thrust shook the bed and prevented any real coordination for the kiss but Thor didn’t care, he couldn’t be close enough to Loki just then.

Loki teeth dug into Thor’s lower lip and Thor shouted, cursing as Loki pushed himself up to kneel. Swiping his thumb at the inside of his lip showed a small smear of blood.

“Bastard,” Thor groaned, but he couldn’t help grinning.

Loki laughed breathlessly and paused to change positions. He put one of Thor’s ankles over his shoulder and grabbed his hips, pulling Thor down to meet each thrust. 

Thor’s mouth fell open and he clenched his eyes shut as Loki started pounding his prostate. What was heat before was turning to fire beneath his skin, every thrust sending a spike of pleasure to his cock which was now leaking copious amounts of prespend onto his stomach. 

“Look at me,” Loki growled out above him. 

His eyes flashed open, struggling for a moment to find Loki’s, brows pinched as the pressure in his groin built. 

“Tell me you love it when I fuck you.”

Thor’s eyes almost shut again as he let out a long and low groan. “I fucking love¬–“ He gasped and shuddered at particularly hard hit to his prostate. With his voice shaking he continued, “I love it when you fuck me. I love having your fat cock inside me, want it all the–shit–all the damn time, oh god Loki, fuck.

He was getting close again, he wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate. Loki’s nails were digging in his hips and the light pain seemed to heighten the pleasure quickly building in him.

“Tell me your mine,” Loki said roughly.

Thor’s heart fluttered. “Fuck, Loki….”

“Say it, who do you belong to?” Loki punctuated the question with another hard thrust and Thor arched, his hands fly to Loki’s wrists and grabbing them hard to anchor himself.

“You,” he breathed out. “I’m yours, Loki, I belong to you, only you, I–”

His throat tightened and for a second he couldn’t breathe as the tension in his gut reached a peak and broke like the tide, warmth and pleasure crashing through him and numbing him to the core. Loki was still thrusting hard and fast, but Thor could feel him losing control. He clenched to try and milk Loki through it and it was barely a minute for Loki stilled in him with a shout, spilling his seed deep inside Thor. He rocked his hips a few more times as he worked himself through before letting Thor’s leg drop to the bed and leaning over him to rest.

Thor’s ears were ringing with the sudden silence of the room, their labored breaths the only sound left as they recovered from the intensity of the moment. A pleasant tingling hummed through Thor’s skin and he raised heavy arms to wrap them around Loki and gently stroke his back. He traced the bumps of Loki’s spine several times before Loki pushed up from the bed to kneel again.

Thor watched him fondly and couldn’t help but think how gorgeous Loki looked like this with his usually perfect hair disheveled, his face and chest flushed pink, and his lips slick and kiss swollen. Loki only met his gaze for a second though before quickly looking down and concentrated on pulling his soft cock out of Thor.

Thor sighed as it pulled free, a trickle of coming falling out after it. They needed a shower and maybe afterwards cuddle up in front of a movie with warm drinks. As fun as these things always were, he always felt languid when they were done and just wanted–

He startled as he felt Loki’s finger reenter him and swirl through the mess of come that had been left inside of him.

“Shit,” Thor muttered. Loki was smirking down at him again as he hooked his finger and pushed the come out of him, making it run down his ass towards the bed. He caught the stream before it could hit the sheets though and pushed it back up and into Thor.

Loki hummed as he swirled his finger inside him again. “You’re filthy,” he said thoughtfully.

Thor huffed a laugh and said, “And who’s fault is that?”

Loki smiled wider and took out his finger, careful this time to keep it all in. With his thumb he smeared the mess of Thor’s own come across his stomach. “Arguably yours.”

Thor rolled his eyes and just smiled softly at him. Again, Loki looked away. He collected some of Thor’s come onto his thumb before leaning over Thor until their faces were inches apart.

“Open,” he commanded quietly, holding the digit up to Thor’s lips.

Thor’s chest tightened for a moment as he looked from the finger to Loki’s eyes. Slowly he opened his mouth and Loki slipped his thumb past Thor’s lips. The bitter taste of his own come filled his mouth as soon as he closed his lips and sucked on the finger, hollowing his cheeks and humming for Loki’s benefit.

His thumb was pulled back and then Loki closed the gap between them for a deep kiss. His tongue slid against Thor’s, sharing the taste of his come and making Thor moan. He threaded his fingers through Loki’s hair, holding him close as the kiss slowed to something more gentle. As Loki sat up Thor sighed in content, feeling like he was in heaven for that moment.

But the moment ended as Loki got out of bed still avoiding Thor’s gaze as he left for the bathroom. Thor closed his eyes, lying their for a moment longer, both to rest and give Loki his space for a moment.

He felt incredibly lucky to have this with Loki. He wanted it to be more, to tell Loki how he truly felt for him, but he was almost certain it would scare Loki off and he would end up losing him. His thoughts wandered back to Loki making him say he belonged to him and a small flutter of hope went through his chest. Maybe Loki would be ready to hear it soon.

He heard the sound of the shower turn on down the hall and he smiled. With a stretch and a groan he walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, steam already fogging the glass from the heat of the water. Pulling the curtain aside, he climbed in next to Loki and hooked an arm around his waist to pull him back against his chest. Loki reached back and patted his hip as Thor buried his face in the crook of his neck and placed a kiss there.

He was happy to have this and he would wait patiently for Loki to decide what he wanted. Thor trusted Loki to come to him in time.


End file.
